Fragments of a Cold Heart
by Winter Yuy
Summary: ['He loved the sight of her blood as it seeped from the cut wounds. He always relished the metallic taste in his mouth when they shared a bruising kiss'][Oneshot, lemon][REPOSTED]


Fragments of a Cold Heart

---

_[Dedicated to Charity--the best friend anyone could ever ask for.]_

---

He loved hearing her scream. He loved the sight of her blood as it seeped from the cut wounds. He always relished the metallic taste in his mouth when they shared a bruising kiss. The way her nails dug into his back always incited him, forcing his thrusts harder into her.

He had wanted her from the moment he saw her all those months ago. He had gone out to eat with his comrades at a local restaurant and she had been their server. He didn't know why she intrigued him so much. Maybe it was the way her slate gray eyes that were hidden behind those messy black bangs gazed into his, or maybe it was how she stood with no fear as she spoke to them nine men, including himself. He was an S-class criminal, a renegade from his village. He had killed countless numbers of people and felt nothing for them, but when she smiled at him and thanked him for coming, he couldn't help the tainted thoughts that entered his mind.

He went back after that night and sat in the same place. She had been surprised to see him again, but greeted him with that same smile as she took his order. Even after that, he always returned to see her until he finally stayed till closing one night to confront her.

"Why do you always smile at me?"

"Am I not permitted to?"

"You know I'm a murderer, girl."

"Yes."

"Are you not afraid of me?"

"No."

"I could easily kill you."

"I know."

"Then why do you not fear me?"

And damn the Gods that she smiled at him, "I don't fear death. It's merely a part of life and I accept it."

He went away for a week after that incident, but returned a week later to find her waiting for him at his table. He had thought about her constantly to the point that he couldn't wait to see her--even if the food was bad.

"I miss your company while you were away," she had spoken with a slight tinge of desire in her voice.

"Yeah," he handed the menu back to her.

She giggled. "The usual, I presume?"

He nodded and looked up into her eyes to see her with a smile on her face. She pressed the menu to her chest and set off to get his drink, his onyx eyes watching as her hips swayed from side to side. He grinned to himself and couldn't suppress the evil chuckle. She was teasing him on purpose and he knew it.

After he finished eating that night, he lingered outside the restaurant to watch her work. He loved how she moved, gracefully and smoothly. The way her uniform clung to her curves left nothing to his imagination. He stayed outside all night until they closed. She had been the last one to leave.

He didn't know why he did it, but as she was turning around after she locked the doors, he kissed her. Her lips tasted just as sweet as she looked. Her body felt soft and fit under his hands. As he pulled back, his tongue slid across her lips slowly.

She smiled. "Hello, sir."

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she had gasped when he pulled her to him. He knew that she could feel his excitement through their clothes.

"I'll go with you."

She had stared at him in bewilderment before nodding slowly, "My mother always taught me to never leave with a man whose name I don't know."

He grinned maliciously. "You'll know my name soon enough."

It hadn't taken long to get to her house from where she worked. That had been the first time they slept together. He had been surprised to find out that she was virginal, but she willingly accepted him as her first as well as his harsh way sexual ways. That had been four months ago, and here they were at her house again, cries ripping from her throat as he continued to thrust into her.

Her pale arms wound around his neck, releasing his hair from the rubber band at the base of his neck, long fingers weaving through his ebony tresses before grabbing a fist full, pulling on it defiantly. Their bodies moved together in a fluid motion, the headboard moving in a steady rhythm with them. He could smell their blood and sex in the room, lingering in the air.

She leaned up to nip at his ear, her long black locks spilling across the pillows, "Push harder."

He felt himself shiver at the demand, her hot breath tickling his ear. He grabbed her hips, pulling out of her wetness before pushing back in with such a force that the headboard banged into the wall.

"Thrust deeper."

He did as she commanded, once again pulling out and moving into her slower, but deeper. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, the other running up and down his body teasingly. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head, slamming into her harder, deeper. She was panting by now, her eyes closed in pleasure. He grinned.

"You like that, don't you?" His voice had become husky by this time. He licked her lips, trying to persuade her to open up to him. She whimpered in pleasure, eyes opening half way. She smiled to him before her eyes slid close again, leaning up to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

He released her hands, both of them flying to his hair immediately. Their tongues bumping against one another as he leaned up a little on his elbows, his thrusts becoming more urgent, more demanding. He was becoming ruthless on her body. When their lips parted, she tossed her head back and screamed in pleasure, her nails raking down his scalp and to his shoulder blades.

He watched in a twisted delight as she thrashed underneath him in pleasure. He kept thrusting harshly until he felt her body go ridged underneath him, her cry of his name bouncing off the walls in the room. He felt himself go shortly after she did, his back arching up, a groan of satisfaction leaving his parted lips.

Pulling out of her body, he let himself fall beside her on the bed, cupping her face between his hands, kissing her lips passionately. She melted into his touch like she always did; it didn't take much to get her aroused. When they parted, he gazed into her light, slate gray eyes. The shadows danced off of her as she beamed with joy.

She always smiled at him. He never smiled, and he even told her that. She had simply responded to that by saying that she would smile for him since he couldn't do it. She told him that she wanted to heal his wounds with her smile and to make him realize that he just wasn't a demon from the pits of hell, even though he did take that as a compliment.

"Will you be leaving tonight?"

Normally, he would only stay for a short while after their activities and leave before the others knew he had disappeared. She had never voiced her disappointment, but rather she always gave him a kiss. She knew he would return. He thought that, maybe, it would make her happy if he stayed. Of course, this was coming from someone who had never thought of anyone but himself for the last four years.

Maybe, just maybe, she could smile at him with pure happiness. He just wanted to see what it was like to experience pure happiness out of something other than killing people.

He shook his head, "I think I'll stay here tonight."

The ebony haired man watched as a look of pure surprise crept over her face. She stared at him before a smile that seemed to light up the whole room and fill the empty recesses of his heart spread across her beautiful face. She tackled him onto his back, kissing his lips with such a force that it surprised even himself.

As they made love again, realization set in that, even in the cold fragments of his heart, Uchiha Itachi could love something other than his hatred.

---

**Owari**

---

AN: I hope and pray that I got Itachi right in even the slightest way possible. I love Itachi. He is the eb1l smex! I always wanted to write a story dealing with Itachi, but I didn't know how since his character was so complex and there was no other woman in the show a possible match for him. I was at work today [yes, this was half written at work] and started to think about Shishio and Yumi from Rurouni Kenshin and how he called her his 'caretaker' and stuff. So I thought that maybe Itachi could have a relationship like that with someone who is always smiling at him and happy, but at the same time fearless and not afraid to die. The girl in the story does not have a name and it shall remain that way because she was just a spur of the moment character.

I dedicated this story to Charity. She is always here for me when I need her and she picks me up while I'm down. She's done so much for me, so I had to do something for her in return. OMGBFF! Much love to you.

Remember to read and review! I'll love you all and it'll make me write more smut soon.


End file.
